I've Changed
by Cap't Mo
Summary: Alec is one the lookout for kids to add to the Volturi's numbers. What happens when he gets too close to a girl? And then the Cullens show up. Alec has to decide, he can either change the girl he loves for the Volturi, or get out and keep the girl human
1. Chapter 1

**I've Changed**

**Chapter One: I've Changed**

**Ok, I know that I'm already working on a lot of other stories but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out before I forgot. I'm going to put up two chapters and then I'll ask which set up you like better. So I hope you like this. **

**~Cap't Mo~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Twilight Saga :(**

"I heard that we got a bunch of new kids today. Do you know anything about them?" my bother, Jason asked me as he and my friend, Megan, sat down at the lunch table.

"I know that they made Alec suddenly leave school this morning," I replied, taking a bite of my pizza.

"What do you mean they made him suddenly leave school this morning?" Megan asked, glancing at where the new kids were sitting.

I shrugged, "He caught one glance of them and said that he didn't feel good, and then he left."

"How do you know that is wasn't just a stomach bug?"

"Because of the look that he got when he first saw them. It was almost like he knew them form somewhere or something."

Megan and Jason shrugged and started eating their lunch. About fifteen minutes into lunch, Megan's brother, Caine, sat down with us. None of us asked him why he was late because we already had a good idea of why. Last week he had put Krazy Glue on all the keyboards in the library and the week before that he had pulled the fire alarm three times. Taking the last drink from my PowerAde, I stood up and walked to the trash to throw my garbage away. Looking at where the new kids were sitting, I saw that they hadn't taken a bite of their lunches this whole time and lunch was almost over.

Suddenly one of the boys looked at me and said something to the girl that was sitting across from him. The girl looked a little like a pixie. The girl said something back to him before waving at me. Waving back, I shudder and walked back to my table. When I sat down, Jason looked up at me and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off whit a "don't ask" look. He shrugged and went back to eating his lunch. Sighing, I put my head in my hands. Only tow more hours left of school and then I would be out of here, then I would be able to go home and relax. The bell rang and I stood up, following the other students that were making their way down the hall to their third hours. _Only Spanish II, chemistry, and a walk home left_, I thought, _and then this day will be over_.

"Hola Skye," Señora Morgen greeted me as I walked into class.

"Hola Señora," I replied, heading over to my desk.

At my desk, I opened my backpack and took out both my Spanish book and my binder. There was a quick start on the board but I didn't get mine out right away. Sitting down, I closed my eyes and set my head down on my desk. Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep, someone tapped me on my shoulder. Looking up, I blinked at the bright lights.

"Are you okay, Skye?" Señora Morgen asked, looked concerned.

I nodded, "I'm fine. I just got a really bad headache all of a sudden."

"Do you want to call home?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and she walked away. Putting my homework from the night before on my desk, I laid my head back down. Señora Morgan let me rest my head on the table during the whole hour. I could hear and feel people talking and moving around me but I didn't left my head. After awhile, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder again. Lifting my head, I saw Señora Morgan standing there. "Class gets over in a few minutes, there isn't any homework tonight."

I nodded and sat up. My homework was gone from where I had set it down on the table and instead, there were a dew handouts and graded papers in its place. Putting my things in my backpack, I stood up right as the bell rang.

Even though my next class was right across the hall, I had to walk all the way back to my locker for my things because we weren't supposed to bring our backpacks to chemistry. Opening my locker, I switched out my backpack for my chemistry book and binder. Closing my locker, I started back down the hall towards class. Right as I was about to walk into the classroom, someone grabbed my arm. Turning around I saw that it was my brother.

"What do you want, Jason?"

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I just have a headache. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, I wanted to tell you that one of the new kids has chemistry with you."

"Okay, now go before you're late to class."

Walking into the class, I sat down and waited for class to begin. A moment after the bell rang, the pixie like girl from lunch ran into class with a pink slip. She went over to Mrs. Wilson's desk and gave her the slip.

"Sorry I'm late; my schedule got changed again at the last minute."

Mrs. Wilson nodded, "That's okay, I understand. Why don't you introduce yourself and then have a seat in and open desk."

"Well, my name is Alice Cullen and my family and I just moved here from Juno, Alaska." **(1) **

Mrs. Wilson nodded and motioned for Alice to take a seat before she walked to the center of the front of the class, "Okay, today you will be taking notes and doing a lab on moles, not the animal. You lab will also involve a little bit of hopscotch, after you are done with the lab, you can pick up your homework that I am going to leave on my desk."

Almost everyone in the classed groaned, even though we usually finished our homework in class. Getting out our notes packet, we got started. The notes only took about fifteen minutes and we didn't really have much that we had had to write down, just a few problems that we needed to know for the lab that we were going to do. As we put our notes away, Mrs. Wilson picked up a stack of papers from the corner of her desk.

"For your lab today, you and your partner will be weighing a piece of chalk, going outside and drawing a nine squared hopscotch and then coming inside to weigh the piece of chalk again. Before you come back inside to weigh the chalk a second time you and your partner will both have to play the hopscotch once. When you are done weighing the chalk and writing down the measurements, you have to answer the questions at the bottom. When you're done, turn it in and pick up your homework. Any questions?"

"How do you draw a hopscotch?" one boy in the class asked? **(2)**

"Really Colton, you don't know how to draw a hopscotch?" a friend of his asked.

Colton shrugged, "I wasn't ever cool enough to play with the girls when I was younger."

Everyone laughed, not at him, but with him.

"Okay, for those of you that don't know how to draw hopscotch, this is what they look like," Mrs. Wilson said, drawing one on the board with a dry erase marker. "Now you can get started with your lab. You only have fifteen minutes, and it shouldn't even take that long."

I waited a moment while everyone got up to get their papers and their piece of chalk. After a moment, I got up and grabbed a paper for me and walked to the back of the class where the pieces of chalk where sitting on a lab table. Alec had been my lab partner since he had started, a few weeks late, but now that he was gone, I would probably be doing this lab by myself. Not that this would be that hard. _Hopefully I get to do this by myself_, I thought, _I don't really feel like working in a group of three._ The headache that I had had in third hour was still there but it wasn't as bad as it had been and I was grateful for that. Grabbing a white piece of chalk, I found a scale that wasn't being used by another group. Pressing the zero button, I waited a minute before putting the piece of chalk on it. The number of grams went up and then stopped.

"20 grams," I mumbled to myself as I wrote the number down on the paper.

Suddenly Mrs. Wilson and Alice where standing next to me. "Skye, I was wondering if it would be okay if Alice worked with you today since Alec isn't here."

I nodded, "That's okay with me."

Mrs. Wilson smiled, "Great, I guess I will leave you girls alone to get working on your lab.

She walked away and I looked over at Alice. "I already weighed the piece of chalk so now all we have to do is draw the hopscotch, play it once each and then weigh the piece of chalk again when we come inside."

Alice nodded, "Okay, can I draw the hopscotch when we get outside?"

"Knock yourself out." I replied, handing her the chalk.

I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the door that would take us outside by the bus loop. Alice followed me without another word. The hopscotch squares from second hour were still visible on the road. Some of them were so big that the only way you would have been able to play them was if you were a giant or something. Others were like the perfect size but with mismatched squares. Alice started drawing our hopscotch and I watched the other students, wishing that this hour would go by faster.

"I'm done."

I turned around and saw that Alice had drawn the hopscotch perfectly. It was just the right size and all the squares were perfect. It wasn't too big or too small. "Cool, I guess we each play it now."

Looking around on the ground, I found a rock and picked it up, "I can go first."

Lightly throwing the rock, I watched it roll and stop on the number four. Sighing, I hopped my way across, skipping the number four, and then turned around and did the same thing on the way back but with a stop to pick up the rock. Alice smiled as I handed her the rock. She lightly threw the rock like I had and it rolled and stopped on the number six. Alice hopped her way across the hopscotch and back and the only thing that I could think of was that she looked like a ballerina. I shook my head and sighed. _No more sugar during school,_ I thought to myself, _you're starting to go crazy. _When Alice was done, she threw the rock into the grass that was behind me and we headed back towards class. We were the first group down so we had the room to ourselves when we got back. I went back to my desk and sat down, after a moment; I took out my phone and looked to see if I had any new messages. I did, and it was from Alex. Opening it, I read what it said:

_**Hey srry bout leaving. Do u want 2 hang out aftr skool?**_

I smiled and was about to reply when Alice spoke up from the lab table at the back, "It weighs 14 grams now."

"Right, thanks." I out my phone down and wrote down the number in the next space on the paper. After filling out the questions at the bottom, I handed the paper to Alice so that she could look at it. She thought one was wrong so we fixed it and then turned it in. Sitting back down at my desk, I took my phone back out so that I could reply to Alec.

_**Sure, that would b gr8. I'll bring u ur hw.  
**__**Wher do u want 2 meet?**_

"Who are you texting?"

I jumped and turned around. Alice was perched on the desk next to me. "Just a friend, he went home earlier because he wasn't feeling very well." I replied as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Is he just a friend or a boyfriend?"

"Just a friend."

Alice nodded and went back over to where she had been sitting at the beginning of class. I opened my book to the section that we were supposed to be reading and answering questions from, and waited for Alex's reply. I was about to get up and grab myself a piece of paper when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read what Alec had sent.

_**I'll pic u up in front of the skool.  
**__**We can go 2 the trails n walk around  
**__**If u want.**_

I smiled and replied.

_**That would b great.  
**__**C u then.**_

I put my phone away just as Mrs. Wilson walked into the classroom. She glanced at us as she walked past but didn't say anything to us. Getting up, I walked up to the front of the class and grabbed a piece of lined paper. I started working on my homework so that I wouldn't have any to do tonight since it was Friday. Slowly, everyone else made their way back to class and started working on their homework too. Soon, the class was so quiet that the only sound you could hear was the sounds of pens and pencils writing on paper and the sound of pages being turned. Glancing at the clock, I saw that we still had half an hour till school got out. Sighing, I went back to my homework.

When I finished my homework, I glanced at the clock again and saw that we only had five minutes left. Smiling, I put my book and binder in my backpack. Standing up, I put on my backpack and walked over to Mrs. Wilson's desk. "Do you think that I could have Alec's homework? I'm going to be seeing him after school today."

Mrs. Wilson nodded, "Sure that would be great. You can let him copy your notes that we took down. He doesn't have to do the lab since he wasn't here." She took the papers from the absent folder and handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking the papers. "Do you think that I would be able to go to Alec's other classes and get the work he missed from his teachers?"

"That's fine with me."

I smiled, "Thank you." I left the class and headed to Alec's classes to get all of the work that he missed.

The bell rang when I was getting Alec's work from his last teacher. I wasn't too worried about how long I was going to be stuck here since I was getting pick up by Alec. And I didn't have to go back to my locker either since I didn't have any homework that I needed. The teacher handed me Alec's work and I put in my backpack with the rest of Alec's work. Walking out of the class, I headed down the hall towards the front doors of the school. I was just about to go out the doors when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning around, I saw Megan standing there.

"Do you want to come over tonight? My mom said that it was okay if you and Jason came over."

"I was planning on hanging out with Alec tonight, sorry."

Megan frowned but nodded anyways, "That's okay, maybe we can hang out later this weekend."

I nodded, "Maybe."

Opening the door, I walked out and looked around for Alec's car. The sky was gray and cloudy and I hoped that it didn't start raining while Alec and I where walking around the trails. Spotting Alec leaning against his car, I walked over to him. He smiled and stood up when he saw me walking towards him.

"How was school today?" he asked, opening the car door for me.

I waited until he was in his seat to answer, "It was okay, I was partnered up with one of the new girls in Chemistry since you weren't there."

"Which new girl?"

"Her name was Alice Cullen. She's kinda short with short, spiky brown hair. She reminds me of what I think a pixie would look like."

Alec nodded as he out onto the road. "Can I tell you something about the new kids? Something that you have to believe, even if you don't want to?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, puzzled.

"You can't trust them. They'll try to turn you against me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've met them before. A few years ago at an old school that I went to. We weren't the best of friends back then; we weren't friends at all actually. Back then I was a trouble maker. They would probably think that you shouldn't hang out with me because of how they saw me act back then."

"Have you changed since then?"

"What do you mean?" now it was his turn to me puzzled.

"Have you changed between then and now?"

Alec was silent for a moment before looking at me and nodding, "Yeah, I've changed."

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be in more than one person's P.O.V. I already have it written up in a notebook but I have to type it up on the computer now and I don't know how long that it going to take. I'm still working on my other stories, but I will try to get the next chapter up for this as soon as I can.**

**Did you like it? R&R plz.**

**(1) This is set awhile after Breaking Dawn so they've moved from Forks.**

**(2) They're was seriously a kid in my class that asked this when we were getting ready to do this la. It was really sad yet funny.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've Changed**

**Chapter Two: Time is Almost Up**

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Thank you to all of those that reviewed and favorite-ed my story. So, here is the next part of the story. This is going to be set up a little different than the last chapter because this is going to be in three different people's P.O.V. but I hope you still like it.**

**~Cap't Mo~**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Twilight Saga, even though it would be sweet if I did**

"Are you sure that it was Alec that you saw?" Carlisle asked us as we all sat around in the living room.

I nodded, "I am pretty sure, and at lunch I heard his name mentioned."

"And he is in my chemistry class." Alice said.

We all looked at her. "So he was in class with you today?"

She shook her head, "No, he wasn't at school today so I was partnered up with his lab partner."

"Who was his lab partner? Maybe I could get into his head and see how long his been here." I asked.

"_Her_ name is Skye. She's the one that I waved to at lunch."

I groaned, "Are you serious? I can't get a read on her; everything is just blank, like she doesn't think about anything."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked from where he was standing next to the window.

"It's like there's nothing there, no static or anything."

"Same with me, if I try to see her future, it's blank. Almost like there isn't a future for her."

"If you point her out to me on Monday, I can see if I have any effect on her." Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded, "Keep an eye on anyone that seems to be too close to him. I'll see if I can talk to Aro about why Alec is here. Have any of you seen Jane around?"

Everyone shook their heads. We had all seen Alec this morning but there hadn't been any sign of Jane being there.

"Why don't some of you go ahead and hunt tonight, the rest of us will go tomorrow." Esme said, changing the subject.

"How about the girls go tonight and the boys can go tomorrow," Carlisle said, standing up. "I have to work tonight anyways."

We all nodded and the girls headed out the door and into the night. None of us guys had any homework to do so we just sat around waiting for the girls to get back. Carlisle left a little while later for work. With the good review that he had gotten from the last hospital he had worked at, it hadn't taken long for Carlisle to get a job.

"What do you think the Volturi want with this town?" I asked Jasper and Emmett after a few minutes.

They both shrugged, "Maybe they're trying to find kids that would make good vampires." Jasper stated.

"Just like how they want you, Alice and Bella to join them." Emmett replied.

I looked at him, "I hope, for every student's sake at that school, that that is not what he is here for."

*~Twilight~*

"Where are we going?" I asked Alec as he led me down a trail in the woods.

"You'll see," he replied, not stopping.

Sighing, I let him pull me along the trail. After walked for about fifteen minutes, we came to a clearing that had a creek running through it. We finally stopped.

"This is what you wanted to show me? A clearing that and a creek?" I put my hands on my hips and faced Alec.

He shook his head and laughed, "No, what I want to show you is down the trail that is across the creek."

Looking across the creek, I couldn't find the trail that he was talking about. "I still don't see a trail."

"Don't worry, it's there. Trust me; I was just there earlier while you were at school."

Alec smiled and pulled me along behind him. I sighed again and allowed him to pull me towards the creek. There was a path made out of different sized stones that went across the creek. To me it didn't look very stable. Alec started across it and pulled on my arm. There was no way that I was going to cross that. I would probably end up in the water one way or another. Alec pulled on my arm again but I shook my head and tried to step back. Alec sighed, "I'm not going to let you fall in the water."

"How do I know that?"

"Your brother would probably try to kill me if I did."

I smiled, that was probably true. "Fine, I'll cross. As long as you make sure that I don't end up in the water."

Alec smiled again and helped me across the rocks. I slipped once but Alec caught me, just like he said he would. Once we were across the creek, Alec pulled me towards a small oath that I hadn't seen from across the creek. It looked like very few people knew about it because it wasn't as wide or as used as the other path had been. The path was so tight that Alec had to keep his arm behind his back as he led me forward. We were silent for the next five minutes as we walked. Soon we came to another clearing. To the left of this clearing was a cliff and to the right was a steep hill that was covered in boulders and a few trees.

Alec pointed up the hill with his free hand, "That is where we are going."

I looked up but couldn't find anywhere up there that we could possibly be going to, "I just see rocks."

"There is a flat spot up there that has a cave, trust me. You will see it when we start climbing up."

I sighed, "Okay, I'll thrust you."

Smiling, Alec once again pulled me along behind him. Climbing was slow because the hill was so step and neither of us wanted to go tumbling down. There were a few times we slipped but we were able to catch ourselves before we fell. "Are we almost there?" I asked, climbing from one level of boulders to the nest.

"Yeah, I think we only have one more level of boulders to climb until we get there."

"Finally, I'm beginning to get tired of all this climbing and walked we've done."

Alec laughed, "Are you serious? I've done this twice already today and I'm just fine."

"Yeah but I bet you do this all the time."

He shrugged but didn't say anything. Shaking my head, I climbed up next to him on the boulder that he was standing on. After a quick rest, we started climbing again. A few boulders later, we came to a flat spot that had a cave at the back of it. Looking around the clearing and cave, I didn't see what was so important about it that made Alec drag me here. I turned towards Alec, "And we are here for what exactly?"

Alec turned around, "Because of the view."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned around and gasped. The view looked over a lake that was surrounded by woods. The trees were almost bare because of the lateness in the fall but the view was still picture perfect with all the red and golden leaves. I looked at Alec who was smiling. "How'd you find this?"

He shrugged, "I like to take a lot of walks when I'm thinking about things."

I nodded and looked back at the lake. There were small islands in the middle of the lake.

"Hey, I have a question that I want to ask you," Alec said from behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, not turning around.

"Uh… Well, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

I turned around, "No, I don't have one, why?"

"I was just wondering if you would want to go out with me some night, like to the movies or something."

"This isn't a date, right now?"

Alec smiled and shook his head, "I meant a real date, not just some hike in the woods to a look-out spot."

I smiled, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I would like to go to the movies or something with you sometime."

"Sweet, how about Monday after school?"

I thought for a moment, "Sure, I don't think that I have anything going on."

Alec smiled again and walked towards me. He put his hands on both sides of my face and tilted it towards himself. Angling his head, Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. For a second, I didn't do anything, but then I started kissing him back. It seemed like it was just the two of us in the world. But that all changed quickly.

_"Dun, Dun, Dun. Dunnnnnnnnn. Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnnn."_

I groaned and buried my head in Alec's chest, "Did my dad really have to call right now?"

Alec chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his chest. He took a step back, "Answer it, it might be important."

I sighed, "Okay." Alec kissed my forehead before watching me was towards the cave. I took my ringing phone out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey honey, sorry to be calling you but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be home till tomorrow evening. I have something that I have to work on and I wont be down till late so instead of driving all the way home, I'm just going to stay here tonight." My dad explained.

"So you're staying at the office?'

"No, no, there's a hotel just down the block. I'll be fine."

"Okay, have you told Jason already or do you want me to tell him?"

"I've already called and told him. Will you two be fine tonight?"

I laughed, "We'll be fine dad. Can we have Megan and Caine over tonight?"

"As long as you don't have a massive party while I'm gone."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I walked back over to Alec. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad just wanted to tell me that he wasn't going to be coming home till tomorrow night."

He nodded, "We should probably be heading back now."

I nodded, "Yeah."

We headed back down the hill and down the path that would take us to the creek and then to the car.

*~Twilight~*

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" I asked, grabbing Skye's hand as she reached for the door handle.

She laughed, "Jason, Caine, and Megan will be here in like ten minutes, I'll be fine. You can stay and hang out with us if you want."

I shook my head, "It's okay, I don't want to ruin the close friendship that you have with them."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday them."

I kissed her hand before letting go, "See ya." I waited until Skye was inside before backing out of her driveway. Once I was on the road, I headed out of town towards the house that I was staying in. The only reason that I was here was because Aro wanted to add to the Volturi's numbers. He wanted me to find at least two kids that would have a positive impact, but Skye was the only person that I had found that fit what we were looking for. And now I was growing close to her, too close. What I said to her earlier, about changing from how I was when I last saw the Cullens, was true, or, I wanted it to be anyways. But I know that Aro wouldn't let me leave, so maybe I could get Skye to join us.

_But I don't want her to join,_ I thought, _she isn't like the rest of us. _

"Warning, sister calling. Don't answer; it's your sister calling. Warning-"

I cut off my ring tone, "What do you want Jane?"

"Just to remind you that time is almost up. Have you decided who you're going to choose?"

"No, not yet. But there are a few very good possibilities."

"Good, don't forget why you are there Alec. You're looking for good possibilities to add to our numbers. Don't get involved anymore than necessary."

"I know sis, I won't let that happen," I lied, thinking of Skye.

"Good."

Jane hung up and I threw my phone in the passenger seat. Some things were hard to keep from Jane; hopefully this wasn't one of them.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews and Flames are welcomed.**

**~Cap't Mo~**


	3. Chapter 3

I've Changed

Chapter Three: I'm not a Little girl Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ****L**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Sitting in my bedroom, I waited. I had already fed before the sun had come up this morning and I had already changed out of my bloodied clothes. The homework that Skye had given me on Friday was completed and in my backpack. Her backpack was next to mine on the floor so that I wouldn't forget it. School didn't start for almost two hours and there wasn't anything to do. It only took my fifteen minutes to get to school. Sighing, I flopped back on my bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, my phone buzzed downstairs where it was charging on the kitchen counter. Getting up, I zipped downstairs and picked up my phone. I had a text from Skye. Opening it, I read what it said.

Morning, r u goin 2 skool 2day?

I smiled and hit reply:

Yea, I have ur backpack here. How r u getting 2 skool?

Making sure that is sent, I set my phone back down on the counter. Since there wasn't anything to do, I hopped up in the counter next to my phone. Tapping my fingers on my legs, I waited for Skye to reply. A minute later, it buzzed. Picking up my phone I read the next message.

Prolly walking. Jason went 2 Caine's house last night.

Instead of replying with a text, I called Skye. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey. How about I come over and pick you up and take you to school instead of you walking?" I asked, jumping down from the counter so that I could pace as I talked to Skye. **(1) **

"You don't have to do that, I can walk the school isn't that far from my house." she replied.

"I know, but I _want _to."

She sighed, "Fine, you can pick me up and take me to school. Are we still up for tonight?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

I thought fir a moment, "I really don't know. Why don't we figure that out after school?"

"Okay"

"'Kay, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um…I still have to take a shower, get dressed, eat and put on makeup, so, an hour?"

I laughed, "Okay, I'll see you in and hour then."

"See you then."

Hanging up, I stopped pacing. A look at the clock showed me that I still had fifty-five minutes left until I had to leave to pick up Skye. What was I going to do until then? I sighed, I was right back where I was before Skye texted me. _I guess I could put the backpacks in the car, _I thought, _but that isn't going to take that much time. _Deciding that putting the backpacks in the car was better than standing around doing nothing, I set my phone back on the counter and made my way up to my room to grab the bags. Since I was trying to waste my time, I walked at human speed, maybe even slower. I had just grabbed the backpacks when I heard my phone go off again downstairs. Thinking that it was Skye calling me back, I used my vampiric speed to get back downstairs so that I could get to my phone before it went to voicemail. Dropping the bags on the floor, I grabbed my phone; and groaned. It wasn't Skye, but Jane who was calling.

I answered, "What do you want?"

"That's not a nice way to answer the phone when your sister calls."

"Why are you calling me Jane?"

"I just wanted to tell my brother good morning," she paused. "And that I'm going to be visiting him soon."

_No, she couldn't visit. _"Why do you want to visit me?"

Jane laughed, "Because I already made my choice and you need to make yours, soon."

"Who have you chosen?" I asked, hoping that the questions I was asking about the new additions to the Volturi would distract her from coming to visit me.

"Two boys. They're twins, like us."

"And their powers?"

"A mind reader like Edward and a teleporter."

"Teleportation can come on handy." "I know,. I was very surprised when I found out that he could do that."

"Its great that you found your two additions. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to school and find my two," I said, hoping that she would forget about visiting me.

"Okay, but don't forget, I will be stopping by to visit you soon," with that, Jane hung up.

_No, she can't come here,_ I thought, _if she did then she would find out about Skye and I know that wouldn't turn out very well. If Jane does come, then I just have to keep her away from Skye._ "Why does that sound easier said than done?" I said out loud to myself.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was almost time for me to head over and pick up Skye. Jane and I must have been talking for longer than I thought. Unplugging my phone from its charger, I picked up the backpacks and headed towards the door. After making sure that the door was locked, I put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. Starting the car, I backed out of the driveway and headed towards Skye's house.

~Time Jump~

Pulling into the Skye's driveway, I parked the car, turned it off and got out. Walking up the sidewalk, I got the feeling that I was being watched but every time I turned around, no one was there. I shook the feeling off and stepped up to the door. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened. Skye stood in front of me wearing a scarlet v-neck sweater, a jean skirt, black leggings, and black converse. I pulled her close to me and kissed her head. "You look nice today."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready or do you still need to do some things?"

"I just have to do something with my hair."

I looked down at Skye's damp, wavy, black hair. "It looks fine, Skye."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not, it really looks fine. But if you want to do something to it, then go ahead."

Skye sighed, "Just let me dry it and straighten my bangs."

I laughed, "Okay."

Skye smiled and pulled me along behind her into the house. She left me by the stairs so that she could go upstairs and finish getting ready. I walked down the hall and looked at the pictures that were hanging there along the wall. Most of them were recent but there were some from when Skye and Jason were younger. In one of them, it was Halloween. Skye was dressed up as a princess and Jason was dressed up as a pirate. I couldn't imagine Skye dressing up as a princess for Halloween now. Hearing Skye coming down the stairs, I turned and smiled.

"I'm ready now."

I put my arms around Skye and kissed her lips, "You're beautiful my little princess."

She kissed me back but the slapped me when she realized what I had said. "I told dad to take the picture down," she mumbled as she walked out to my car.

~Time Jump~

"I'll meet you at the lunch table, I have to talk to someone about something I missed in class on Friday." I told Skye, when I spotted Edward leaning against a locker near me.

"Okay, but don't be too late," she said, following her brother and two friends down the hall.

I nodded and made sure that she was gone before heading over to Edward. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Why don't we go and talk someplace where we wont be disturbed," he replied, watching as student flowed passed us either on their way to lunch or their next class.

I have a stiff nod and followed him down the hall to an empty classroom. Once we were inside and away from the door, I turned to face him. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but since you asked me first, I guess I should answer then." he stated.

"Then answer them," I growled.

Edward chuckled, "Patience, Alec, patience."

I glared at him and he shrugged before continuing what he was going to say. "We're here because it was becoming obvious that that we weren't the age that we said we were. And all we want is to be able to live in peace for a few years before we have to move again."

I nodded, "That's understandable."

"Now tell me why you are here," he said, he demeanor changing form laid back good guy to pissed off good guy.

"I was sent here."

"By Aro"

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why? Why were you sent here?"

"I think you know the reason why."

"To add to the Volturi's numbers?"

I looked away, not wanting to admit to something that I didn't like. Suddenly my face was being held by Edward's hand, "Are you here to add to the Volturi's numbers or not? Answer me, Alec."

"Yes," I spat out.

"Shit," Edward mumbled letting go of my face and walking away.

I rubbed my jaw, "But I don't want to."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I don't want to. I don't want to add to the Volturi's numbers."

"Why wouldn't you want to add to the Volturi's numbers?"

I shrugged and looked away. Even if I told him why he wouldn't believe me, but he might be able to help me if I told him that I wanted out. "Even if I told you why, you wouldn't believe me."

"Just tell me."

"The only person that I've found that the Volturi would want is the only person that I've become close to since I got here. She isn't the kind of person that would want to be like me, a killer."

"You're lying," Edward said, walking towards me. "You would do anything for the Volturi."

I shook my head, "I'm not doing this."

Edward squinted his eyes, "You're telling the truth."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Who is the girl that you've become close to?"

"Skye Linley."

Edward nodded, "Alice told me a little bit about her. She's your lab partner in Chemistry, right?"

I nodded.

Suddenly the lights flickered. Edward tilted his head for a moment before righting it and looking at me. "Looks like Skye is creating a commotion in the cafeteria. You might want to go see her."

I nodded and headed towards the door, I stopped short and turned around, "If I told you that I want out, so that I wouldn't have to change Skye, would you and your family help me?"

"Only if you weren't lying to us."

"Thank you." I was halfway out the door when I remembered something. "Jane called me this morning. She said that she would be stopping by soon. She doesn't know about Skye or about your family being here and I don't want her to find out."

"We can't exactly disappear for the time that Jane is in town."

"I know, I just wanted to let you know what she told me."

"How are you going to keep Skye from Jane?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

There was a pause before Edward spoke again, "We'll try to help you if we can."

"Thank you."

` Edward must have nodded his head because he didn't say anything say anything. Walking out of the room, I was just able to catch the sight of Skye walking around the corner of the of the Freshman hallway. Deciding that is would be good to go after her, I quickly walked the way that she had. The lights in the Freshman hallway were still flickering but the ones in the Junior and Senior hallways weren't. _I wonder why that is_, I thought, turning down the hall.

**Skye's P.O.V.**

"Why are you ditching us for him again?" Jason asked, angry by what I had just told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You ditched us Friday after school and now you're going to do it to us again? What is wrong with you?"

"On Friday I gave Alec the homework that he missed, what is so wrong with that?"

Jason opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Exactly, nothing is wrong with that. And as for after school today, we're just going to be hanging out. Like any normal boyfriend and girlfriend would."

Megan and Caine's heads snapped up from where they were trying to stay out of our argument. Jason shook his head and stood up, "You _will not _date him."

"You cant tell me who I can or cant date, Jason. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You may not be a little girl anymore but you are my little sister and you will listen to me."

I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table. Lights flickered. "No, Jason, I won't listen to you. I control my own life, not you." I could tell he was about to say something else but I wasn't giving him the chance. "I'm going to hang out with Alec after school today and you cant stop me." With that, I turned around and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was silent. No one was making a sound. Everyone was watching me as I made my way out. I had just made it out of there when the first tear fell. Speeding up, I ran down the hall and around the corner. I went towards the part that was under construction since not many people went down there because of all the noise that the workers made.

Rounding the small corner where the bathrooms were. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. Bringing my knees up, I wrapped my arms around them so that I could put my chin on the them. More and more tears fell now but I didn't try to stop them. I was sobbing so much that I didn't even hear it when someone walked up next to me. I only knew that someone was there when they out their hand on my shoulder. I looked up, expecting to see Jason standing there but instead I saw Alec crouched down in front of me.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alec asked, voice filled with concern.

Since I couldn't answer him, I just shook my head. Alec sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He held me as I cried and then wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks when I was able to calm down a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and buried my head in his chest.

"What happened that made you cry?"

"It's nothing." I mumbled into his shirt.

"It isn't nothing if it makes you cry."

I sighed and leaned back so that I could see Alec's face, "Jason and I got into an argument at lunch."

"What did you guys have an argument over?"

Instead of saying it out loud, I poked him in the chest. At first he didn't get it, but once he did, he took my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry that I was the cause of the argument between you and your brother."

"It's not your fault, it was Jason. He was being a jerk."

"You know we don't have to stay together, we could-"

"No," I said cutting Alec off, "I am not giving into my brother. Besides, I really like you." Leaning forward, I kissed Alec on the lips and pulled away.

Alec smiled, "Do you want to skip third and forth hour or do you want to try and hang in the rest of the day?"

"Hang in the rest of the day. I don't have any classes with Jason at all during the day so I should be fine."

"Okay, I think that lunch is almost over."

I nodded, "I'm just going to check myself over in the bathroom, then I'll go to my locker."

"Okay, I'll wait out here for you." Alec said as the bell ring.

I quickly went into the bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. My eyes were slightly puffy from crying but that would go away as the day wore on._ At least I had decided not to put on any makeup at the last moment today_, I thought to myself. After making sure that my clothes didn't have any dirt on them, I walked away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. Alec was right where he had been before I had gone into the bathroom. Taking my hand, he led me down the hall towards our lockers. Alec didn't leave my side until I was at the door of the Spanish room where he kissed my forehead before heading off to his third hour. _Only two more hours until Alec and I can hang out without anyone bothering us_, I thought as I sat down at my desk.

~Time Jump~

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Alec as I put my chemistry stuff in my backpack.

Alec, who was leaning against the locker next to mine, shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Anything that can keep me away from Jason."

"You know you're going to have to face him at some point."

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to." I closed my locker and was about to put my backpack on when Alec took it from me and slung it over his shoulder. "You don't have any homework?"

"Nope, not even in chemistry."

"You better help me with chemistry, it's the only homework that I've got."

"Of course," Alec said with a smile as he put an arm around me waist as we headed towards the front doors.

We walked out to the car in silence. I knew that most of the students were probably watching us walking together but I didn't care. I loved Alec and nothing could change that. Once we reached Alec's car, he opened the passenger door for me and then closed it once I was inside. He made his way around the car to the driver's door where he threw my backpack into the back seat and then got in himself. I waited until we were in line to get out of the parking lot to ask Alec a question that I had been thinking about all day long. "You live alone, right?"

Alec glanced at me, "Yeah, why?"

"Do you think that I might be able to spend the night at your house tonight so that I don't have to see Jason?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please, Alec? It's not like my dad will care, he'll probably be at work late again tonight anyways. It's not like we have to sleep in the same room, I can sleep in a spare room or on the couch, I don't care. I just don't want to deal with Jason tonight."

He was silent for a moment, "Are you sure that your dad will be okay with it?"

"Yeah, I can call him if you want me to."

"You call him. I'm already heading towards your house so if he says yes, then we can get the thing that you will need."

I smiled, "Thank you." he nodded and I took my phone out. Scrolling through the contacts, I found my dad's cell number and called it. He answered on the second ring.

"Skye?"

"Hey, dad, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could spend the night at a friend's house so that we can help each other out with our homework?"

"Is it okay with their parents?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be staying up late?"

"No, it's a school night, why would we do that?"

"Then I guess its okay for you to spend the night."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome, honey. Have fun."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, I turned to Alec with a smile on my face. "He said that I can spend the night." "Did you tell him that you were staying the night at _my _house, as in that I'm of the opposite sex as you?"

"I told him that I was staying at a friend's house, and you are my boy_friend_. And that we would be helping each other with our homework, and you are helping me with my chemistry homework. I never lied to him."

Alec sighed, "No, I guess you didn't lie to him."

"You don't sound too happy. Do you not want me to spend the night?"

"No, no, no, I just think that its to soon to be staying the night at each others houses but I can understand why you would want to."

"So what do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That it is just fine that you are staying the night at my house. I just don't know what we would do for dinner because I don't have any food in the kitchen."

"Um… what about Curly's? We could have them deliver to your house."

"Okay, I'll call and order when you go inside to get your stuff. What do you want to eat?"

"A bacon cheeseburger with no fries, please," I said, getting out.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here."

I nodded and closed the door. I didn't bother grabbing my keys from bag because I hadn't locked the door this morning when Alec had picked me up. Walking inside, I hurried up the stairs and went into my room. I grabbed my black and purple duffel bag from my closet and started throwing the clothes that I would need in it. When I was done, I looked around my room to make sure that I didn't forget anything before I ran downstairs and out the door to where Alec was waiting.

**(1) Am I the only one that does that?**

**Hope you guys likes that. Sorry it took so long to get it up, I had to type this from a notebook. It took like two days but I did it!**


	4. Chapter 4

I've Changed

Chapter Four: Early

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It would be cool if I did though. I also do not own the movie or books that are mentioned.**

**Skye's P.O.V**

While I was getting my clothes, Alec had called Curly's and ordered our dinner. Soon enough we were heading to his house after picking up our meals. Neither of us talked on the way to his house and I think it was because of how I had acted earlier. When we did reached his house, Alec led me inside and into the dining room where he set down our food. I put my backpack down by the wall and took a seat. Even as I started eating, we were both still silent and it was bugging me. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong, Skye?"

"Because you haven't said a word since I went into my house to get some clothes for tonight."

"You didn't say anything either."

"Yeah, that's because I thought you were mad at me. I thought you didn't want me to stay here tonight."

"I just thought it was weird that we haven't been dating that long and you were already wanting to stay at my house."

"Do you want me to go home?"

Alec sighed and shook his head, "No, I don't want you to go home if you don't want to." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How about we finish eating, then do your homework, and then we can watch a movie or something. How does that sound?"

I nodded, "Okay."

Alec smiled and opened the take out box that his burger was in. We made small talk while we ate just so that it wasn't awkward. "How much homework do you have left?"

"About a page, just front and back."

"Okay, how about we get started on it while you finish up so that we have more time to do something later on."

"That's fine with me," I replied, about to get up.

"No, you keep eating, I can get your backpack for you."

"Thanks."

While Alec went to grab my backpack from where I had dropped it off, I finished eating. I was just about to get up to throw my trash away when Alec came back with my bag. "Here, I can throw that away." he said, giving me my bag and taking my trash.

Opening my bag, I took out my Chemistry binder that held my homework and the notes that would help me finish it. Alec cleared off the table of the stuff that we didn't need while I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. I hoped that the answer would just pop out at me but it wasn't working. Groaning, I looked up, "Can you help me?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me for help," Alec said, laughing.

~Time Jump~

"Thanks for helping me with my homework. Sorry that it took so long." I said as I shoved my binder back in my bag.

"It's okay, and I don't care how long it took as long as you can understand it." Alec responded. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?"

"No idea. How about a movie?"

"What movies do you have?"

"I don't know, a lot. Why don't you go look while I make some popcorn?"

"Okay, where are the movies at?"

"In the cupboards on either side of the TV."

I nodded and made my way into the living room while Alec made us some popcorn. Opening the cupboard on the right, I started to look through the movies that were in there. Seeing nothing of interest, I went over to the other one. It didn't take me long to find a movie that I liked in that cupboard. I smiled as I took out the DVD and put it in the DVD player. After closing the cupboard doors, I plopped down on the couch, watching as the credits began. Alec came in with a large bowl of popcorn and sat next to me. "Have I missed anything good?"

"No, the credits are just starting."

"Cool. What movie are we watching?"

"_Forrest Gump_."

"Nice, great movie.

I nodded but didn't reply because he had pressed the play button and the actual movie was starting. Every once in awhile, we would say a line by heart that we knew was going to come up.

As the movie neared its end, I felt my eyes beginning to close. I tried my hardest to keep them open, but it was no use, my body wanted to sleep. I felt Alec's chest move, where my head lay, as he laughed. "You know you can fall asleep, right?"

"I know, but I don't want to sleep in a skirt."

Alec started to move but I stopped him with my hand "Don't move, you're a good pillow."

"Come on, Skye. You can change once you get upstairs."

I slowly sat up and looked at him, "I have to walk up _stairs_?"

"Yeah, where else did you think that you would be sleeping?"

I shrugged and lowered my head back onto his chest. Alec sighed and he started to get up. Just as I was about to protest, I felt his arms going under my knees and behind my back. "What are you doing?"

"Just what it looks like. I'm carrying you up the stairs since you don't seem to want to walk up them yourself."

I smiled and buried my head in his neck. "Thanks."

"No problem, baby."

I smiled again, keeping my eyes as I was carried up the stairs and into the room. It was when Alec set me down that I remembered something, "My bag with my clothes in it is still downstairs."

"You stay here and I will go get it. don't fall asleep because I am not changing you."

"Okay, you better hurry up then 'cause I don't know how much longer my eyes will stay open."

Alec's laughed got quieter as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. It wasn't that long before I felt the bed go down as he sat down next to me with my bag in his hands. "Come on, Skye, you can go to bed after you change."

I groaned, but sat up and opened my eyes. Sticking my hand out, I motioned for him to hand over my bag and then get out. He smiled and shook his head as he handed the bag over and stood up. "Do you think that you will need any more pillows or blankets?"

"I like lots of pillows, should be good on the blankets though."

"Okay, you change, I'll be back soon."

I went through my bag and grabbed my pj's as Alec shut the door. Changing quickly, I put my dirty clothes in my bag before throwing my bag onto the floor. Once that was done, I pulled the covers back and laid my head down on the pillows that were already there. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Alec walked in with numerous pillows in his arms, "You're still awake?"

"Not for much longer."

Alec chuckled, "Here are the extra pillows."

"Thanks." I replied, taking them from him and arranging them around my head. I could feel Alec watching me as I tried to get them in the perfect place. When I was sure that they were where I wanted them to be, I laid down on my side, facing where Alec was now sitting. "Are you going to bed now?"

"No, I'll probably stay up for a little while longer."

Instead of responding, I just nodded and closed my eyes. After a moment, I felt Alec's hand on my head, his thumb was rubbing my forehead like my dad did when I was little and sick. Just as I was about to fall into the blackness if sleep, I heard Alec whisper to me, "Goodnight, Skye."

"Night."

**Alec's p.o.V**

I smiled as I walked out of the guest bedroom, Skye looked peaceful as she slept. Walking back downstairs, I headed back into the living room where the end credits for _Forest Gump _were rolling. Taking out the DVD, I put it back in it's case before putting it back in the cupboard. Instead of hunting like I usually did, I decided to stay in and read while Skye slept. I didn't want to chance anything happening to her while I was out.

Walking into the office that I kept on the first floor. I looked through the three shelves of books. I knew that it was going to be a long night so I grabbed a couple of series that I liked. Some of which were _Maximum Ride_, _Alex Rider_, and _Left Behind_. Heading out of the office with my arm loaded with books, I headed back into the living room where I set the books of the coffee table and sat on the couch. Deciding to get the longer series out of the way, I grabbed the first _Left Behind _book and began reading. In no time I was lost in the fictional world, not wanting to leave it until the sun rose.

~Time Jump~

I had finished the _Left Behind _series and was now halfway through _Maximum Ride_ when my phone went off. I had left it on the coffee table after putting Skye to bed so that I would be in easy reach of it when my alarm went off. I had just gotten a text and I knew that whatever it was about, it could be good. The only people that I knew would that would be texting me at two in the morning was a vampire and there were few vampires that had my number.

Taking an unneeded deep breath, I reached for my phone. It was a picture message from Jane. I was shocked at what I found when I opened it. The picture was of Skye, sleeping upstairs in my guest bedroom. "No," I whispered.

Jumping up off the couch, I hurried upstairs, afraid at what I might find waiting for me. Opening the door to the guest room, I was meet with Jane and two other guys watching Skye as she slept. Jane turned around and smiled at me. "She's cute."

"Stay away from her."

"Is she the one that you are going to change?" Jane asked as one of the boys stepped towards her.

"Get away from her!" I hissed, rushing forward and yanking him away from the bed.

"You are fond of her, aren't you?" the other boy asked.

"What?"

"You like her."

"I-"

"Aw, my brother has a girlfriend!" Jane cooed.

"Shut up, Jane. What are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was going to visit you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you would be here this soon."

"So, we got here a little early, what's the big deal?"

"You need to leave here. Right now."

"Why?"

"The Cullens are here."

"They are? Cool!"

I shook my head, "You're so weird sometimes."

"So, when are you going to change her?"

"I- I don't know."

"You _are_ going to change her, aren't you?"

"I-" I broke off as Skye moved around in the bed. All four of us froze, wondering if she was going to wake up or not. When she didn't wake up, I turned back to Jane. "You need to leave."

"She doesn't know what we are, does she?"

"No."

Jane nodded, thinking about something. "We're going home in a week, so if you are going to change her, you need to do it soon so that the change is complete for when we depart."

"Okay."

"Come on guys, lets leave my brother with his girl." The boys nodded and headed out of the room while Jane stayed back for a moment. Once the boys were down stairs, she spoke up, "What is her power?"

"She isn't affected by other people's powers. Her mode also effects things. The other day she was upset at school and the lights near her were flickering."

"She had potential, I think she would be a good attention to the Volturi."

"Yeah," I whispered, watching Skye.

"Don't forget what I said, Alec. We leave in a week. You need to change her soon."

I nodded, "Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Alec."

I stayed in the room awhile longer, just watching Skye sleep. She wasn't like I was, she wasn't a killer. I didn't want to tell her about us, to change her. What was I supposed to do? Taking a deep breath, I quietly went back downstairs to where my phone was lying on the floor. Picking it up, I dialed the operator and asked, "Can I have the number for Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

**Hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get up.**

~**Cap't Mo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, here is another chapter. Sorry it had taken so long to get put up here. I've had trouble writing my stories because I get distracted by other ideas. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.  
**

**kaigirl16 ~ Thank you for the PM! It is the only reason I was able to get this chapter written! Sorry it has taken so long.  
**

**Chapter Five: Help**

**Alec's P.O.V**

I was tense as I listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone. I needed Carlisle to pick up, I didn't know what I was going to do. Just when I was about to hang up and try again, there was a click, "Hello?"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, who is this?"

I took an unneeded breath, "It's Alec."

"Alec?"

"From the Volturi."

There was a pause on the other end. "Why are you calling me?"

"Has Edward told you that I am in town?"

"He did."

"Did he tell you why I was here?"

"No, but I have the feeling that you are going to tell me why."

Another breath, "Aro sent Jane and I to the states to find people to add to the Volturi. We split up to that we could find more people. She's found twin brothers while I have found one girl. She turned the two that she found but I haven't told the girl what I am yet.

"Jane told me that she was going to come visit me before we go home but I didn't think that it would be for a few more days." I paused, "She showed up tonight while my girlfriend was sleeping upstairs. My girlfriend is the girl that I found for Aro. Jane knows that I have fallen for her and she knows that I am struggling with turning her."

"Okay, but I still do not understand why you called me."

"I want out."

"Out? Out of the Volturi?"

"Yeah, I don't want to change Skye. She isn't like me, she wouldn't fit in. and I know that if I leave her without changing her, then Jane will hunt her down and change her."

"Are you sure you want to get out of the Volturi? It won't be easy."

"I'm sure."

There was silence on the Carlisle's end. He was most likely thinking about the things that I had just told him. "We can help you, but we need to meet to talk about some things first."

"Understandable, when do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow morning. Meet us after you drop Skye off after school?"

"I don't know. I don't want Jane or her two boys getting to Skye. She'd be unprotected at school."

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie will be at school and Esme will be watching from nearby."

"So I'm only going to be meeting with you and Edward?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys after I drop Skye off tomorrow morning."

"Will we do our best to help you get out but the only way we can do that is if you tell Skye what you are. That way, when the time comes, she can stay with us to get away from Jane."

"Where do you want me to meet you guys?"

"In the woods outside of town. There is a pull-off about fifteen miles down the highway. We will be waiting there but then will walk farther into the woods once you get there."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

I hung up and put my phone down on the table. The quicker I got out and away from the Volturi, the better things would be for Skye. Even though she didn't know about us yet, Skye's life would be hectic the next few weeks. Jane already knew about her which meant she isn't that far away.

I silently groaned, nothing ever went well where I was concerned.

Heading upstairs, I walked into the guest room where Skye was still sleeping peacefully. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I watched her sleep. I wouldn't be leaving the room until the sun started to come up. I didn't want there to be a chance that Jane could come back and take her away from me. As long as I watched her, she would be safe.

***~Twilight~***

"How come you are just dropping me off? Aren't you coming to school today?" Skye asked me as I stopped the car in front of the school.

"I have a meeting I have to go to. I forgot about it until this morning, sorry."

She sighed, "It's okay. I'll see you on Monday though, right?"

"Yeah." I pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting her go. "If you don't go now, then you're going to be late."

"Fine, but text me, okay?"

"I will, see you Monday."

Skye got out of the car and closed the door behind her. I watched as she joined the rest of the kids walking into the school. It was only after I saw her walk through the front doors that I pulled away and started on my way out of town. In no time at all, I was on the highway heading to the pull-off that Carlisle had told me about.

I parked and got out of my car, looking around. There was one other car there but I didn't see Carlisle or Edward anywhere. "Carlisle, Edward?"

"Alec."

I turned around and saw the other two vampires standing at the edge of the woods. They motioned for me to walk their way and we started heading into the woods. I followed them into the woods quietly, knowing that they would stop when they wanted to talk. Nearly an hour later, they stopped in a clearing like the one I had shown Skye, except there was no cave or drop off.

"Talk." Edward said as he and Carlisle turned to look at me.

"About what? I've already told you why I was sent here and why I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Can you just tell me everything again? I want to make sure that none of us are missing any important pictures." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Okay, but this might take awhile."

"We have all day."

I took a deep breath, "One night Aro came up with the idea to add to the Volturi's numbers. It took a few days to decide who was going to be sent to find people and where they were going to be looking. In the end, it was Jane and I that were sent to the states to find people.

"Aro told us to find anyone that we thought could make it as a vampire. He really wanted us to find some people like Edward and Alice but if we didn't, then it was fine. We thought it would be better if we split up once we were in the states, so we could find more people to change and bring back. We were given a year to bring people back. That year ends next week. Jane has found and changed two guys already. The only person I've found that would make a good vampire, is Skye. She isn't affected by any powers, including mine. And her moods affect things."

"Like the lights at school the other day?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, her moods mess with the energy in the air or something. Changing her into a vampire would just make whatever that is, stronger. But I can't change her. I didn't mean to, but I fell for her. She isn't like me, she couldn't be a killer.

"And then last night while Skye was at my house, Jane and her two newborns showed up. They saw Skye, and I think Jane knows that I've fallen for Skye. Jane will probably be watching both Skye and I to make sure that I tell her what I am and change her in time to go back to Italy. I don't want to change her and I don't want to go back to the Volturi. I really want to get out of this, Carlisle. I don't want to be a killer anymore."

Carlisle nodded, taking everything in. "Is it okay if Edward and I talk about this?" he asked, motioning to the woods behind them.

I nodded, "I'll wait right here."

They walked off into the woods and I stood there, waiting. I had a feeling that what they were talking about was going to take awhile so I decided to sit down and relax. My phone went off after a few minutes of waiting. Taking it out of my pocket, I looked at the main screen. I had a new text from Skye.

_**Skye: Aaaaaallllleeeeeeeeccccccc**_

I smiled and quickly replied.

_**Alec: Bored?**_

_**Skye: Yup. Wat r u up 2?**_

_**Alec: Nm, just waiting.**_

_**Skye: That sounds fun.**_

I smirked and shook my head.

_**Alec: Not all**_

_**Skye: R u doing anything this weekend?**_

_**Alec: I don't have anything planned yet, but that might change in a little bit.**_  
_**It just depends on how this meeting goes. Y?**_

_**Skye: Jw**_

_**Alec: Did u want 2 hang out?**_

_**Skye: Yea**_

I sighed, I really wanted to hang out with Skye so that I could protect her, but I couldn't. not yet. I needed to get out of the Volturi soon, before Jane got to Skye. Why did this have to be so hard? Groaning at my thought, I flopped back so that I was lying flat on my back on the grass. I quickly typed back a reply.

_**Alec: I'll pik u up 2morrow**_

_**But we havta meet some old friends of mine. That ok?**_

_**Skye: Yea, no prob.**_

I heard a fake cough and I looked up to see Carlisle and Edward standing at the edge of the woods. Edward probably knew who I was texting.

_**Alec: Hey, I hav 2 go. I'll talk 2 u later.**_

_**Skye: Ok, bye**_

I stood up and put my phone in my pocket. "Have you been waiting long?"

They both looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Not really. That was Skye?"

I nodded.

"What did you two talk about?"

"She was bored and asked what I was up to. She wants to hang out tomorrow and at first I told her that we probably couldn't hang but then I changed my mind. I told her that we cold probably hang but that we would have to talk to some old friends of mine."

"Meaning us?" Carlisle asked.

Another nod. "I want to tell her about me. Who I really am. I want to make sure she knows what's going on so that she doesn't freak if Jane shows up out of nowhere. I want her to choose if she wants to stay with me or leave me because I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak, Alec."

"Then what am I? I don't age, I have to drink blood to live. I have the power to take away people's senses. And most of all, I kill people!" I screamed. Clenching my fists, I took some deep breaths. "I could kill her," I whispered.

"You wouldn't do that," Edward said, taking a few steps towards me.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you love her."

I looked up at him, eyes slightly wide. "I don't -"

"You do. You may not have told her that out loud yet, but you do. Your face showed love when you were texting her just now. You wouldn't want to save her, to get out of the Volturi, if you didn't love her," Edward explained. "You don't change your life for just anyone."

"What am I supposed to do? I want to tell her what I am, but I don't want to scare her away. I don't think I could handle it if she left me." I whispered, looking down at me feet.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlisle looking down at me with concern. "We will do everything we can to get you out of the Volturi. But that means that you will have to live like us. No more feeding off of humans, no more using your powers against innocent people. You have to try to act like a human."

"I want to do it."

Carlisle nodded and let go of my shoulder. "You said that you wanted to tell Skye about what you are, what we are, right?"

"Yeah, I thought we could do it tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with us, Alec. We can tell the rest of the family when they get home tonight."

I nodded, "What time should I pick Skye up and head to your house?"

"Is noon okay?"

"That should be fine. Where do you live?"

"About half an hour from here. You'd get back on the highway, heading away from town, and go about five more exits down. Once you get off the highway, take a left. Go about twenty or so miles down until you come to a driveway on your right. There will be a sign that says 'Eternal Way,' that's our driveway."

"Thank you."

They both nodded, "We'll make sure that everything turns out all right."

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me so that I can improve!  
R&R!**

**P.S: If you read any of my stories, please help me continue writing. If I haven't posted any chapters of a story you like lately, PM me and tell me. That happened to this story, which is why I was able to write this chapter. If I know that people actually want me to continue these stories, then I am able to write. So please PM me if you want a chapter if it has been a few months, or even a few weeks.  
**

**~Cap't Mo  
**


End file.
